


In the Dark, You See Me

by Asthmanian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, futaba morgana and yusuke are mentioned, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthmanian/pseuds/Asthmanian
Summary: Goro Akechi was the last person Akira was expecting to be at the door at three in the morning.He has a confession to make.





	In the Dark, You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this at three in the morning, and I haven't written anything in YEARS, so this is absolute garbage. Everything I write will be until I get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> Over on my Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asthmanian) you can send me some prompts in my ask box or just stop by for a chat. I'm pretty active over there. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, I've never posted on ao3 before, so sorry for formatting issues and such.

“I’m sorry to intrude. You must have been sleeping.”

“I wasn’t.” A lie. 

Goro Akechi was the last person Akira was expecting to show up at Leblanc’s door. More specifically, Leblanc’s door at three in the morning. Actually, Akira wasn’t expecting _anyone _to be at the door this late. Except maybe Yusuke, who once showed up unprecedented to discuss his latest art piece. That was a strange night-__

____

“Can we talk?” Akechi shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

____

“Why now?” Akira blurted. He winced as a scowl formed on Akechi’s once neutral features. 

____

“It’s important,” he gritted, “it can’t wait.”

____

Akira slouched against the doorframe. “Shouldn’t the team be here for this?”

____

“No. Just you.”

____

Akira stepped back and gestured to the attic steps. The brunette hesitated before stepping inside himself. He spared Akira a glance before escorting himself to the stairs. 

____

-

____

“Where’s the c- Morgana?”

____

“At Futaba’s.”

____

Akechi nodded. 

____

“So you had something to say?” Akira patted the space of bed beside him. 

____

“Ah, yes. That is the purpose of my trip after all.” Akechi slowly stalked his way to the bed. He ungracefully fell into the spot beside Akira. After taking the time to adjust himself, he spoke. His voice now quiet, and uncharacteristically nervous. “I know the identity of the individual behind the mental shutdowns.” 

____

Akira’s breath hitched. He curled his hair around his finger. “Do you? Who is it?” 

____

“Me. I’m behind the mental shutdowns and the psychotic breakdowns. I killed all of those people. Including Okumura and Wakaba Isshiki…” Akechi peered at Akira. “You don’t seem to be very surprised.”

____

Akira shook his head. “Why would I be? I already knew. I know your entire plan, Akechi. To sell us out. To kill me.” Akechi’s eyes widened. He lowered his head, his bangs obscuring his face. 

____

“Then...Then why? Why did you keep me around? If you knew the truth, knew just how much of a monster I really am… Why didn’t you turn me in?” 

____

Akira placed his hand on Akechi’s. The latter visibly tensed. “Because…” Akira struggled to gather his thoughts. A confession from Akechi wasn’t something he was prepared for. “I think you’re a victim too.” He settled. 

____

“...What?” Akechi rasped, his eyes drifting to the ravenette once more. 

____

“I know someone else is behind this. Pulling the strings. You’re being manipulated. You have been your entire life, and I understand that, but it doesn’t make what you did- what you’re doing- right.” The two locked eyes with one another. 

____

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… I understand your reasoning, but it doesn’t make it just. I think you know that. That’s why you came here tonight. You feel guilty. You _want _to do what’s right.” Akira gripped Akechi’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I want you to atone for what you did, but I also want to take down the bastard that did this to you. That caused you all this pain. That made you think there was no way out.” Akechi’s eyes were misty.__

____

____

____

“Even then, it’s too late. The plan will be carried out today, in a mere few hours, and there’s no way to stop it. You’re a dead man walking, Kurusu.” 

____

____

____

Akira had the nerve to laugh. “You really think I was going to let you walk into that interrogation room and shoot me in the head? No way. We have a plan.”

____

____

____

Akechi snorted. “A plan, you say?”

____

____

____

“The Phantom Thieves _always _have a plan. We can fill you in on it tomorrow. Before we enter Niijima’s palace.”__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“How are you so sure this ‘plan’ of yours will work?”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I wasn’t. I just had to put my trust into the team, but now I’m 100% sure everything will turn out okay. The plan heavily relied on you not finding out, after all.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“And what if I’m lying to you right now?” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Akira raised their still intertwined hands. He smirked. “You aren’t.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Akechi let an enigmatic smile slip onto his face. “I suppose you are correct.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I always am,” and as an afterthought, “it’s late.” Akechi’s hand left Akira’s as he jumped up and adjusted his uniform. Akira didn’t miss Akechi trying to subtly wipe his eyes free of unshed tears. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“My apologies! You must be exhausted! With all that has been on my mind, I had forgotten how late I had come here. I’ll be on my way.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“You’re going to walk home this late? The trains stopped running hours ago.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I’m aware of this. I don’t mind walking. If I keep at a brisk walking pace it shouldn’t take me more than two and a half hours.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“What? No. Just stay the night here.” Akechi halted his movements. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“B-But I didn’t bring any other clothes with me.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I have clothes you can borrow. You’re a bit taller than me though, so they might not fit perfectly.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“We both have school tomorrow.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“It’s fine. Set an alarm.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I need my phone charger.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“You can use mine. I have an extra.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“T-There’s only one bed.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“A beg large enough for two people. Or I can take the couch.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“But-”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Akira pushed himself off the bed and approached Akechi. He gripped the other’s shoulders. “Any excuse you make I’ll provide a counter argument for.” Akira slid a hand up Akechi’s neck. He placed a finger against his lips. “So just shut your pretty little mouth, okay? I’ll get you some clothes.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

He left Akechi sputtering and red in the face. “H-Hold on a moment!” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

-

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Kurusu? Are you awake?” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Hm? Yeah. What’s up?” Akira lolled onto his side to face Akechi. The latter was staring at the ceiling. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Oh, nothing. Just checking.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Truthfully? Yes. I can’t recall the last time I shared a bed with someone.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Akira attempted (and failed) to stifle his laughter. Akechi shifted, so he and Akira were face to face. Their breath mingling. “What?”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I assumed you shared a bed with lots of people. I mean, there’s enough tabloid articles about your bedroom habits that at least one of them has to be true, right?”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Akechi’s eyes narrowed. “My bedroom habits? What do you-” His expression faltered. “Oh. You’re insinuating… No. Please disregard any of those rumors or articles. I’ve never done such a thing. I was referring to my mother. Whenever I had a nightmare I’d climb in bed with her. She’d sing to me until I fell asleep. I suppose my previous statement does sound somewhat strange without context.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“No, I was just messing around. It’s nice that you had that relationship with your mother. No matter how short-lived it was.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Short-lived indeed. I think I resent her sometimes. For leaving me behind.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Focus on the good memories you have, not on what could have been.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“You’re filled with inspirational quotes today, aren’t you?”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“And you’re filled with self-loathing today.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Akechi hummed. “A lot has been on my mind,” then a moment later, “it’s cold.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Yeah. Winter is approaching, isn’t it? It’s either hot or freezing up here.” He cupped his hands together and rubbed them. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“You should invest in a space heater.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I know of a much cheaper alternative.” Akira sat up and slid directly next to Akechi, startling him with the abrupt movements. He shifted the quilt around before finally settling down and wrapping his arms around Akechi’s waist. He pressed his face into the other’s chest, who was now breathing erratically. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“W-What are you doing?” He held his arm above his head, the other being trapped underneath Akira’s lithe form. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Using the heater in my bed to my advantage.” His voice was slightly muffled. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“That’s dangerous. Heaters can burn you.” Akechi lowered his arm, so it draped around Akira’s shoulders. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I don’t think this heater will burn me. He loves me too much.” Akechi froze, then relaxed after settling on the realization that has been presenting itself in his head all day. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I do. That’s why I can’t kill you. You’ve truly grown on me, Kurusu.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Akira untucked himself from Akechi. He stared at him, his eyes half-lidded. “You broke character.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“My apologies, Kurusu. I wasn’t aware we were putting on a play.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“It’s Akira,” he mumbled before pressing his lips to Akechi’s. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Akira may appear to be confident, but on the inside, he has no idea what he’s doing. He’s never kissed anyone before. He usually avoided the topics of kissing and relationships altogether. Luckily for him, Akechi seemed to know _exactly _what he was doing. Akira was beginning to pull away when Akechi’s hand slid up to cup his jaw and pull him back in, their lips slotting together into an official kiss. From there, things seemed to only heat up. Akechi’s other hand had slipped down Akira’s torso, grasping his waist. He tugged Akira’s body forward so their hips were flush against one another.__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

The kiss was sloppy. There was no rhythm or coordination. They were just making it up as they went. There was no plan. So when Akechi’s tongue slid into Akira’s mouth, he melted. He went limp. His tight grip on Akechi’s waist fell, allowing Akechi to freely move. Akira opened his eyes and _oh _that’s where the extra weight came from. Akechi’s body was on top of his own, pressed against him. He held himself up on his elbows, as to not completely crush the ravenette.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Akechi pulled away, panting. “I love you.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The words were blatant. Quickly said as if they were never spoken at all. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

His voice cracked, the words nearly getting caught in his throat. “You could not have picked a worse time.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Believe me, I certainly could have. You’re a dead man walking, remember? The ‘dead’ has to come into play at some point.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He tried to think of an appropriate response, but instead, “I’m tired.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know. Me too.” The weight was gone now, and the two returned to their previous positions. Namely, Akira wrapped around Akechi like a koala. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you still cold?” Akechi’s voice came out airy.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“...No,” he replied. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Akechi smiled, though it wasn’t visible in the darkness of the room. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“As cryptic as ever, Akira.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
